LA BATALLA POR ALBA PROLOGO Y CAP 1
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: FANFIC ESCRITO COMO REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA MACHEL ANDREW, MATRIARCA DEL GRUPO YAHOO "CLAN ALBA HIGHLAN S ANDREW"


La siguiente historia no es precisamente un fanfic, lo escribì como regalo de cumpleaños para una querida amiga; aquella que formò un grupo donde todas las que pertenecemos a el compartimos un mismo motivo, el amor por Albert Andrew de Candy Candy. Màs concretamente a su personalidad Principe de la Colina, el joven de tartàn y gaita que conquistò nuestros corazones y el de aquella pecosa desde la primera vez.

Esta historia se desarrolla en la Escocia medieval, poco después del siglo III, luego de que la reina Boudica expulsara a los Teutones de Londinum (antiguo nombre de Londres).

Històricamente los Teutones jamàs llegaron a Alba (Escocia) esta tierra siempre fue libre puesto que ni si quiera los romanos pudieron conquistarla; pero en esta historia me tomè la libertad de jugar con los hechos històricos para crear una gesta èpica donde Albert Andrew, Anthony Brown, Archie y Stear Cornwell, Eliza y Neil Leagan, Terry Grandchester, Tom Stevens, Jimmy Crtwright y hasta la misma Candice White lucharàn a brazo partido por conservar la libertad de la tierra a la que aman con algo de ayuda de un inesperado clan guerrero.

***Nota:** esta historia està publicada en el **grupo yahoo Clan Alba Highland`s Andrew**, y està dedicado a nuestra matriarca Machel y a todas las "guerreras" que conformamos dicho Clan.

Espero que les guste leerla tanto como yo amè el escribirla.

**_Tha gaol agam ort, Alba_**

**ALBA PARC AN AIDH**

**(LA BATALLA POR ALBA)**

**PROLOGO:**

**EL ADIOS DE LA INOCENCIA**

¿Cómo es que los Teutones habían entrado al territorio britano?

Habían burlado la guardia de las murallas londinenses y habían cruzado el territorio.

Silencio…habían asesinado a todos, de eso no había duda.

Ahora mismo ella, salía de su escondite sucia de hollín y con los largos cabellos revueltos, sin poder creer lo que ve a su alrededor.

Destrucción por donde mire, todo prendido en llamas.

Ya no queda nada de lo que fuera su hermosa aldea, nada, excepto escombros quemándose.

Con su largo camisón sucio de sangre y tierra y su largo cabello rojizo plantado de volutas cenicientas; con el rostro bañado en lágrimas incontenibles, la muchacha camina entre los escombros, entre los muertos.

Cadáveres diseminados por todas partes, ella va de uno en uno volteándolos a ver si encuentra a su padre o sus hermanos, pero, están irreconocibles.

¿Las mujeres? ¿Acaso es ella la única que se ha salvado? ¡No es posible! ¡No! Que ella sea la última, la única de su clan.

De rodillas frente a un cadáver desconocido, ella llora, solloza, grita de impotencia y dolor al verlo todo a su paso, deshecho.

Bien dijo el hechicero, que cosas terribles se venían y había que estar preparados.

Fue él quien días antes había arengado a los hombres de la aldea a que construyeran refugios subterráneos para esconder a las hijas doncellas, para que ningún mal las mancillara porque según los arcanos, en ellas residía el futuro de la historia de esta tierra… Los escondites… las doncellas.

Si todos habían obedecido como lo había hecho su padre, entonces posiblemente ella no era la única con vida.

Empuñó una gran espada y se dirigió casa por casa, derribando los escombros incandescentes que se caían casi con un soplido.

Del piso de cada casita salían, de a una, de a tres, de a 10; las jóvenes doncellas y las pequeñas niñas que habían sido salvaguardadas por sus padres, en obediencia al consejo del Hechicero.

El Hechicero… ¡También tenía una hija!

Algunas de dirigieron hacia la casa del Hechicero mientras la primera joven y sus compañeras, seguían sacando doncellas de los refugios en las entrañas de la tierra.

Lograron sacar a la hija del Hechicero y justo cuando la sacaban, toda llena de tierra, con el cabello azabache plagado de ceniza, se quedaron estáticas.

Un teutón de dos metros de alto y uno de ancho se erguía delante de ellas.

Las jóvenes gritaron, se abrazaron entre ellas cuando lo escucharon rugir con furia como un animal herido y luego, caer de bruces con la espalda abierta en canal.

Detrás de él, la joven del cabello rojizo, con la espada aun sangrante en la mano, se reunía junto con las otras jóvenes, algunas con niñas en sus brazos; y sin que le hubiera temblado la mano, había dado muerte a uno de los asesinos de sus padres.

Se reunieron todas las jóvenes, 58 en total.

Todas huérfanas, todas solas y a la vez acompañadas.

Sin tener ya nada en el mundo excepto ellas mismas.

Eran las últimas del Clan, ahora un Clan sin hombres, compuesto solamente por doncellas.

Toda la madrugada les tomó recoger a los cadáveres de hombres y mujeres, de sus padres, de sus madres, de sus hermanos, y horadar la tierra para darles sagrado descanso.

Toda la madrugada, recogiendo los escombros y echándolos al río. No debía quedar nada de esa aldea, lo que se terminó debía terminar del todo, sino los espíritus de los muertos rondarían esas ruinas para siempre y jamás tendrían reposo.

Ya alzada la tarde, un mar de montículos cubría la verde campiña.

58 jovencitas con las manos sangrantes lloraban en silencio a aquellos que les habían dado vida.

La hija del Hechicero, conocedora de los antiguos ritos, pronunciaba la plegaria a los dioses antiguos mientras de entre sus manos se elevaban cientos de pétalos blancos y plumillas de paloma.

Un tributo para el eterno descanso de las almas de los caídos en batalla.

¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó una de ellas a quien apodaban la Traviesa.

Seguir adelante- contestó la hija del Hechicero – aquí ya no hay nada para nosotras.

Esto se va a quedar así ¿Verdad Machel? Preguntó aquella hermosa del cabello rubio chocolate.

No Karin – dijo la joven del cabello rojizo – haremos que los espíritus de los nuestros descansen en paz, y eso solo se logra con venganza.

¡Venganza! Repitieron todas con convicción ¡Venganza!

Irían allí donde les llevara su destino, en todo lugar donde alguien necesitara ayuda, en todo sitio donde un invasor agrediera y tomara sin permiso.

Allí, donde hubiera un teutón desangrando a la tierra y a su gente.

Allí irían ellas; Machel y su Clan de las 58 doncellas.

**CAPITULO UNO: **

**LA LEYENDA VERDADERA**

Diez años duraba ya la guerra con los Teutones; el territorio britano se desangraba día a día, eran perros, alimañas, depredadores que lo destruían todo a su paso.

Sólo un hombre y su gente habían logrado darles batalla, solo uno había sabido hacerles frente y mantenerlos a raya en los límites de Alba.

Pero el tiempo se terminaba y era como si en lugar de mermar en cada batalla, los teutones se multiplicaran.

La reina de los Pictos había sido clara al decir que solamente matarían Teutones si los veían ingresar entre los árboles, pero no saldrían de sus bosques a buscar guerra con nadie.

Los Godos habían intentado ayudar, pero casi habían sido diezmados.

Los Druidas no entrarían a la batalla por nada, es más, instaban al joven Patriarca a que entregara las armas. ¿¡Cómo hacer eso!

Sí, era verdad. Sólo él era el único que trataba de mantener a raya al invasor teutón, pero poco a poco el líder del Clan Andrew sentía que se iba quedando solo.

No le quedaba más que pedir a los dioses sabiduría y la posibilidad de que su comarca pudiera continuar fuerte ante los ataques un poco más.

-¡Mi Lord! ¡Mi Lord! – Lord Conrwell entraba pasando por encima de todas las normas del protocolo que generalmente él mismo ponderaba.

- Archibald ¿Cuál es la prisa?

- Mi Lord…- exclamó Sir Archibald recuperando el aliento – Tío, los teutones se acercan por el extremo oriente, pretenden cruzar el Ness hasta aquí.

-Pero ¡Es imposible! – Exclamó el rubio patriarca poniéndose de pie de inmediato – se supone que tenemos un ejército apostado en ese sector del territorio.

- Teníamos… tío – dijo el joven con semblante oscurecido.

-¡No puede ser! – gime el patriarca apoyando ambas manos sobre una mesa que tiene en frente y encorvándose como si el peso del mundo cayera sobre su espalda - ¿¡Acaso tengo que dejar morir a toda mi gente! ¿¡Acaso no hay nadie que quiera prestarnos ayuda! ¡Mi hermano dioses, mi hermano estaba con ellos!

- ¡Hermano! – La llorosa Lady Candice que ha escuchado la conversación y visto la desesperación de su hermano mayor - ¡No te dejes vencer por la incertidumbre hermano! Si Anthony ha muerto luchando por nosotros, entonces solo tú eres quien está defendiendo nuestra tierra, si tú te dejas vencer ¿qué será de toda Escocia?

- Candice, mi querida Candice – dijo Lord Andrew tomando la mano de su hermana pequeña – tu mirada es lo que me da fuerzas para continuar.

- ¡Permiso! – una fuerte voz femenina retumbó en el gran salón.

Lady Eliza, la hechicera más temida de la comarca, la dama más respetada luego de Lady Candice hacía su entrada en el recinto.

Inofensiva realmente, temida solo por su carácter atravesado, respetada porque pertenecer a la casa principal del clan.

A Lord Archibald se le agrió el semblante al verla, y más aún cuando vio entrar detrás de ella a su hermano Lord Neil, vestido con sus oscuras galas bélicas, como si estuviera siempre listo para el combate.

Saludos tío – dijo Neil haciendo una reverencia – nos hemos enterado de la desgracia en la otra orilla del lago Ness y hemos venido a darte nuestras condolencias.

¡Se te agradece que dejes la sorna Neil! – exclamó Lord Archibald.

¿Cuál sorna? – contestó el caballero trigueño con una sonrisa retorcida – si lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Si me permites Candice, necesito que te retires de la mesa – dijo Lady Eliza con la mirada rojiza encendida. Su enemistad con la hermosa y rubia hermana del Patriarca era conocido en todo el territorio caledonio.

La joven se retiró y Lady Eliza sacó de una bolsita algunos elementos: un matraz, unas runas, una caja de yesca y un polvo extraño.

Encendió la yesca en el matraz y dejó caer un puñado de polvos a la llama, la cual con un tétrico chisporroteo, cambió de amarilla a azul y luego a blanca.

¿¡Se puede saber porque tu hermana está haciendo hechicería en mi salón Neil! – preguntó, ya casi fuera de casillas, el rubio Patriarca.

Tenemos algo muy importante que decirte… tío – dijo la joven de vestido y cabello rojos, mientras otro puñado de polvos chisporroteaba en la llama.

Y una propuesta que hacerles – dijo Neil con la mirada ladina

¡No nos interesan tus propuestas! – exclamó Lord Archibald, tomando por la solapa a su primo.

¡Eh! Tranquilo Archie, me estás arrugando el tartán… Además, lo que les vengo a proponer les conviene, nos conviene a todo el Clan ¡A toda Alba!

¿De qué se trata Neil? –preguntó interesada la joven rubia.

Nos estamos quedando sin aliados tío, es más, es posible que a estas alturas, ya ni si quiera tengamos ninguno ¿me equivoco? – dijo el joven moreno elevando una ceja mientras el rubio guardaba silencio – bueno, eso lo sabes tú mejor que yo; lo que vengo a proponerte es la ayuda de un aliado infalible.

¿¡Quién es este aliado infalible! Quien, que no haya ya rechazado mis pedidos de auxilio.

Lord Andrew tiene razón – replicó Lady Eliza, que ahora colocaba en orden las pequeñas piedrecillas labradas, y las seguía con el dedo, como si las leyera – las runas dicen que no hay rey, príncipe o jefe de Clan ya al que hayas pedido ayuda y que no hayan preferido rendirse que luchar… es una lástima.

Es verdad… - murmuró el joven rubio mesándose los cabellos con angustia – no hay nadie que desee seguir luchando contra los teutones.

¡Error tío! – dijo Neil acercándose a él con paso decidido – Hay un enemigo a quienes los teutones han aprendido a temer en estos diez años. De hecho, las malas lenguas dicen que si ellos han avanzado hasta aquí es porque vienen tratando de dejar por detrás a quienes los siguen a diezmarlos.

¿Quién es el caudillo de este prodigio bélico del que hablas?

No sé su nombre Archibald.

¿A qué clan pertenecen?

A ninguno…

¿De cuántos miles se compone su ejército?

58

¿Cincuenta y ocho mil soldados? ¡Ah eso sí sería una gran ayuda!

No tío, cincuenta y ocho mil no…

¿Cincuenta y ocho centenas entonces? ¡No está mal tampoco!

¡No, no primo! 58, solamente 58. Son 58 guerreros.

Los dos caballeros y la joven rubia se miraron entre sí.

¡Te estás burlando de nosotros desgraciado! – Lord Archie se lanzó hacia su primo y agarrándolo del tartán en su pecho lo zarandeaba llevándolo hacia la salida, mientras Lady Eliza reía a carcajadas.

¡BASTA! – gritó el Patriarca – Neil, ojala entendieras que no estamos para jueguitos infantiles…

¡Quien está jugando tío! – replicó Lord Neil acomodándose el elegante traje mirando con furia a su primo – lo que digo es verdad, yosè donde encontrarles;el ejército de los 58 guerreros…

Ah Señor… ¡El ejército de los 58 guerreros es una leyenda! – exclamó Albert Andrew ya sin compostura alguna - ¡Una leyenda! ¿oyes? ¡Una maldita leyenda que nació para dar esperanza a los niños que se dormían asustados sin saber si despertarían al día siguiente!

No es una leyenda…- una suave voz femenina habló detrás de él mientras una tersa mano de largas uñas rojas lo tomaba suavemente por el hombro – Lord Andrew… tío Albert, los 58 guerreros son reales, las runas han hablado – dijo señalando las piedras sobre la mesa – los 58 guerreros son reales, su trabajo es matar teutones y son infalibles en ello. Y la verdad ya ni hace falta que les busquemos. Vienen hacia aquí…Ahora mismo.

Basta… basta ya. Ustedes dos solamente aparecen para hacerme morir de las iras, y me van a matar en serio uno de estos días.

¡Bien tío, bien! – dijo Neil – Vámonos Eliza, aquí jamás somos bienvenidos y nunca nos escuchará. Pero se arrepentirá de no hacerlo.

¡Un momento! – una suave voz varonil resonó desde la entrada del salón.

Un joven tan rubio como el Patriarca y con los ojos tan azules como los de él hacía su entrada.

Cubrían su pecho vendas manchadas de hollín y sangre, su tartán rasgado, su armadura deshecha, su espada partida en dos.

Venía herido y muy débil, pero su voluntad de salvar a su gente lo había hecho llegar hasta aquí. Pero solamente entrar, cayó al piso.

¡Anthony! – gritó Candice corriendo hacia su otro hermano mal herido.

-Anthony hermano – dijo Andrew arrodillándose ante su hermano y tomándolo en brazos hasta colocarlo sobre la mesa – estás bien, estás en casa. Sanaremos tus heridas y…

Hermano… escúchame – dijo con dificultad el joven – vienen hacia aquí, los teutones se encaminan hasta los Highlands sin que nada los detenga…

Lo sabemos primo, no te preocupes. Tío Albert dame tu autorización para ordenar al ejército…

No… Archie, espera - dijo Anthony a quien Candice y Eliza ya trataban de curar sus heridas – el ejército… no queda nada de él.

¿Qué? – dijeron Neil y Archie al unísono.

El enemigo es ladino y astuto – continuó el muchacho reprimiendo un gesto de dolor – nos tendieron una trampa.

Estamos solos… - murmuró Lord Albert con la mirada perdida- Estoy solos.

¡No estàs solos tío! – dijo Archie – aún estamos Neil y yo para ayudarte.

¡Así es! – dijo Neil, y lo que queda de la guardia local. Lucharemos, y si morimos lo haremos luchando.

¡Eliza y Candice! Necesito que reúnan a todas las mujeres de la comarca y se vallan con ellas lo antes posible.

¡No! – exclamaron ambas jóvenes, mirándose luego extrañadas al ver que, por primera vez en su vida han estado de acuerdo en algo.

No iremos a ningún lado hermano.

No, eso es cierto. No nos marcharemos tío.

Los 58 guerreros… están aquí…- murmuró el joven Lord Anthony antes de cerrar sus ojos, presa del desmayo por su debilidad.

Un par de guardias, a una orden de Cronwell, lo llevaron con mucho cuidado a sus habitaciones a que siguiera siendo atendidas sus heridas.

¡Lord Albert! ¡Lord Albert! – un guardia entraba sin permiso al gran salón - perdón Mis Lores, Mis Ladys… Señor, creo que usted debe venir… debe venir a ver esto.

Todos salieron al balcón del salón y se quedaron estupefactos con lo que vieron.

Un grupo de guerreros se presentaban sin previo aviso justo en los bajos de la Casa Principal del Clan Andrew.

Vestidos de cuero y cubiertos con pieles, en sus cabezas, yelmos con máscaras, que asemejaban animales diversos no dejaban ver sus rostros.

Solo algunas largas cabelleras salvajes ondeando al viento.

Las manos, empuñando escudos y armas, que al asomarse Albert Andrew, Señor del Clan Highland´s Andrew; fueron presentadas ante él con respeto.

…54, 55, 56, 57… 58… ¡No puede ser!- el buen Archibald Cronwell, contaba en susurros a los guerreros que se presentaban.

En los labios de Lord Neil se dibujó una sonrisa, mezcla de alivio y triunfo, la cual compartió en una mirada con su bella hermana.

¡Bien tío! – dijo Neil abriendo los brazos - ¿Qué me dices ahora eh? ¡Te presento a tu leyenda!

-Entonces era verdad – dijo Albert asomándose al balcón peligrosamente, casi sin poder creer aun lo que sus ojos celestes veían - Todo era verdad, si existen ¡Los 58 guerreros no son una leyenda! Son verdad ¡Son verdad!

Desde adentro del yelmo que asemejaba una cabeza de león, un par de ojos almendrados, miraban con insistencia el bello rostro de Lord Albert Andrew.

Comentarios a cruelangel_2000ec (arroba)

o a wendolyn_romero(arroba)


End file.
